


And That's the Tea

by QuarkInShiningArmour



Series: Gammahammer one shots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tea, supportive Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarkInShiningArmour/pseuds/QuarkInShiningArmour
Summary: Thor and Bruce have a habit of going to the tea shop together.  There’s only one problem: Thor doesn’t like tea.





	And That's the Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on my tumblr @goddessofgamma , I always love getting prompts.
> 
> Mildly sad writing this because I can't currently drink tea due to illness. I usually drink 7 cups a day so this is quite distressing.

The scent of bergamot and jasmine drifted through the teashop as Thor rushed over to the counter, excited to see what cakes and pastries were available today. Bruce followed shortly behind, saving them both a seat as he looked through the menu.

It had become a habit of theirs recently, coming to the tea shop, Bruce ordering all sorts of exotic teas while Thor made his way through a whole cake. 

“I’ll take that raspberry chocolate cake there,” Thor said, pointing it out to the server. She went to take a slice out of the cake for him. “No, wait,” he stuck his hand out. “My apologies, I didn’t just mean a slice, I would like the whole thing.”

The server wasn’t one that Thor recognised, and she gave him a rather concerned look as she passed him the whole cake platter with a fork.

“Thank you.” Thor carried it over to where Bruce sat, starting to eat it as he went along. “Would you like some?”

Bruce shoot his head and smiled fondly. 

“I’m good with just my tea.”

Thor nodded.

“What variety are we going for today?”

“I thought we’d go for Azorean green tea. I’ve never had it before, but you know I like green tea.”

The first time they’d come here, it had been Thor’s idea. He’d noticed a change in Bruce’s behaviour in the week prior, noticed how he’d secluded himself, only leaving the lab or his room to make the occasional cup of tea to fuel him. On one of these trips to the kitchen, Thor tried to make conversation with Bruce. It wasn’t difficult to tell something wasn’t quite right; Bruce was dedicating his time to his work, but he didn’t seem to be getting much out of it, he’d lost some of the passion in his eyes that Thor knew both Bruce and the Hulk had in common.

So Thor had asked to join him for a cup of tea. He wanted to keep him talking, give him someone to connect with and talk to whilst Tony was away. There was a minor problem: Thor didn’t like tea. He drank it down with five spoons of sugar, which made Bruce smile a little, entertained by the extent of his sweet tooth. After a couple of cups, Thor admitted he didn’t really drink tea usually, but that maybe there’d be some type out there that he would enjoy. 

It was a bit of a ploy to get Bruce out of the house; Thor mentioned a tea shop he’d seen two blocks away. Bruce was pleased by the idea, took the first shower he’d had in days so he’d be presentable, excited to introduce Thor to everything that Earth had to offer.

Lots had changed since then, they were a couple now, they knew each other better than they could have imagined before. Thor had long since admitted that he actually didn’t like tea very much, but it had become tradition for them both to try a new tea each time they came, with Thor usually only having a couple of sips before he declared it not to his taste.

The Azorean tea was no different. Thor didn’t like the taste but he did like trying it with Bruce, loved that they had made this habit their own. The waitress knew by now to give Thor a study mug rather than the delicate china that was their default, she knew that Bruce would be ordering something he’d never had before.

“This tea is pretty unusual in that you’re meant to brew it at one hundred and seventy-six degrees, lower than usual so you don’t scorch the tea leaves, which means the essence takes longer to diffuse but –“ He trailed off, spotting how Thor was smiling at him. “What is it?” 

“Nothing!” 

“What is it?”

“It’s nothing.” Thor smiled and shook his head. “One hundred and seventy-six degrees?” Bruce nodded. “You truly are a man of science.”

The expression on Bruce’s face turned bashful.

“One of these days we’ll find a tea you’ll like,” he vowed. 

“I do sometimes like the taste of tea,” Thor explained, his voice going low. “I like the taste it leaves on your lips, how I feel it when I kiss you.”

Rather than being seduced by Thor’s alluring tone, Bruce laughed.

“Wow, that’s a clichéd line.” He linked fingers with Thor. “We’re already dating, you don’t have to woo me anymore.”

“You deserve to be wooed,” Thor told him. “Besides, I’m fifteen hundred years old. I _invented_ most of those clichés.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Kudos is very much appreciated and people who give me a comment are getting a virtual hug from me to them (unless you don't like hugs; then you get finger guns and a cheesy smile)


End file.
